mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Namikaze Minato
Summary Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光,Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; English TV "Yellow Flash of the Leaf"). He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Minato Namikaze Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 24 at the moment of his death Classification: Human, Ninja, Fourth Hokage of the Konohagakure, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, chakra manipulation, teleportation, can summon giant frogs, skilled user of kunai and shuriken, can form a space-time barrier for defense, skilled martial artist, skilled at sealing jutsu, can redirect attacks using his space-time manipulation. Destructive Capacity: City-Block level+ normally, Multi City-Block level+ with summons (his Summoning: Toad Food Court Destroyer drops a several thousand ton toad from a absurd height so it can reach terminal velocity) | Small City level via powerscaling (superior to SM Jiraiya but inferior to SM Naruto) | At least''' City level+''' (scaling from RM Naruto) | Island level+ via powerscaling (should be equal to BM Naruto) Range: Over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Kyuubi Forms Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Out-sped Hashirama and Tobirama) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic ''' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Class G (scaling from RM Naruto) | Class T (scaling from BM Naruto) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class TJ+ | Class TJ+ via powerscaling | Class EJ+ via powerscaling Durability: Building level+ | Town level+ (superior to SM Jiraiya) | At least City level+ (scaling from RM Naruto) | Island level+ (should be equal to BM Naruto) Stamina: Very High (He has a considerable chakra in base, higher with Kurama's chakra), nigh unlimited as Edo Minato Standard Equipment: Dozens of Hiraishin marked kunai, shuriken, exploding tags Intelligence: Genius. Held in very high regard for his combat prowess and skill. Created the Rasengan jutsu. Extremely clever and efficient in using his space-time jutsus. Weaknesses: His full Bijuu transformation only lasts for 8 minutes Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to be within melee range to use it. Minato created this technique. '- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)': The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Minato is able to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta. *'Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)': A teleportation technique created by Minato Namikaze. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent (The seal never disappears) or some other surrounding feature. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects (warped the Juubi's bijuu bomb without problems), though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. *'Jikukan Kekkei (Space–Time Barrier)': Using a kunai with a Hiraishin seal, Minato can form a barrier that will teleport away incoming attacks directed at it to another Hiraishin seal at his choosing (basically the same as Hiraishin, only applied to something other than himself). He can divert away attacks as powerful as a Biju Bomb from Kurama. '- Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)': A type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. *'Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)': A seal which invokes the power of the "death god". Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilizing them at which time the victim can see the death god as well. At the user's command, the death god then performs the sealing, consuming the souls of the user and the sealed, sentencing them to be locked in combat within its stomach for all eternity. *'Four Symbols Seal': The sealing formula is carved into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability. *'Contract Seal': When the user implements this technique on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. - Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. - Chakra Transfer Technique: Can transfer his chakra to other people, or people close to him. ' - Jinchuriki Forms and Abilities' Due to sealing the Yin half of Kuramainto him before he died, Minato has access to the Yin half of Kurama's power. Thus his speed, strength, and durability increase to incredible levels. *'Kyubi Chakra Mode': The first form Minato displayed. It seems to be a mix between Naruto's humanoid Biju Mode and his Kyubi Chakra Mode, and thus enables him to fully transform into Kurama. *'Biju Mode': After Naruto managed to convince Yin Kurama to make his presence known, Kurama granted Minato the ability to fully transform into a darker shaded version of Naruto's full Biju Form. In this form he can use gigantic Rasengans and can even do the Bijudama alongside Naruto. *'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball)': A ratio of black and white chakra at a factor of 8:2. When stabilized, the Bijudama can be launched as a ball of chakra with explosive force. Should be equal to Naruto's usage, which is small country level. '- Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode)': The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Ulquiorra Cifer (He lost against him before, but he defeated him in his current version) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Sage Mode | Rikudo Mode | Bijuu Mode